A Gothic Romance
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Tão bela e sedutora, aquela vampira que lhe apareceu numa noite embriagante. SasukeSakura


**AVISO:** Esta one-shot contém lemom, leve, mas contém. Quem espera ler algo vulgar com cenas baixas está no lugar errado, pois meu hentai é careta.

**OBS:** É na verdade um song-fic. Os pensamentos do Sasuke são uma mistura da letra da mesma e de minhas próprias palavras.

**A Gothic Romance.**

**-**

**-**

O rapaz maravilhosamente soberbo, tão vulnerável e sutil, caminhava displicente por calçadas de concreto. Uma noite quente onde as máscaras esbranquiçadas das pessoas eram coloridas com tinta num tom quente, cores proveitosamente vivas.

Ele, familiarizado, logo via-se transitando por aquela avenida empanturrada de pernas que faziam percursos indefinidos. Adentrou uma porta dupla e o fâmulo vigia não mexeu-se para impedi-lo de prosseguir. O recinto populoso era um enorme tabuleiro. Lá fora estavam algumas das peças que o compunham e outras já estavam jogando.

Ele sentou-se e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a madeira luzente do balcão. "Aqui está, Sasuke." serviram-lhe a costumeira bebida, prontamente. Não era preciso perguntar o que desejava sorver, pois já tinham conhecimento de seu pendor para aquele contínuo pedido.

_Noites, flauteações, boates e bebidas. Nada disso era satisfatório para mim, algo faltava. Aquela devassidão de pessoas não bastava para lotar o infinito. Não sentia-me fadado a perder a lucidez durante as madrugadas promíscuas porque acompanhava-as apenas com o olhar. Não cogitava, realmente, que meus olhos pudessem ser tragados de tal forma naquela noite._

"O que gostaria de beber?" O _barman_ perguntou, simpático. Embora seus olhos perquirissem a moça que acabara de sentar, as mãos moviam-se automaticamente, derramando líquido dentro do copo.

Os lábios forrados de batom vermelho insinuaram um sorriso. "Não há nada aqui que satisfaça minha sede." ela respondeu, lúbrica. Os dedos escorregaram sobre o marfim, acariciando-o aleatóriamente no tempo em que sua alta risada de mulher era escutada.

Sasuke pareceu notar os burbúrios que infiltravam-se por entre as batidas ecoantes da boate. O rosto virou para o lado, a mão elevando o copo de vidro até a altura da boca, logo sentindo o gosto adocicado do vinho.

Com a beira do copo entre os lábios, os olhos negros destacaram-se no rosto, somente seu fitar pouco efusivo mostrando-se, que, num ímpeto, enxergaram a autora de tais rumores lascivos.

O encanto que o engolfara ao escrutá-la tinha a mesma eficácia embriagante do vinho. Sua pele de explendida alvura, ele imaginou, ficaria bonita com respingos de vinho, onde sua língua resvalaria brandamente, sentido-a.

Um magnetismo astuto formou-se, atraíndo-os de modo que os olhares chocaram-se. A mulher mostrou-lhe um sorriso inteligível e os olhos verdejantes pareceram rutilar ao encará-lo.

Então, naquele instante, Sasuke não soube dizer como deu-se início, mas tudo estava inanimado, a música havia esmorecido, as peças do jogo estavam petrificadas e descoloridas. Ao fitar a graciosa face feminina conseguiu entrever os orbes ingênuos tingindo-se de vermelho e, no sorriso angelical, reparou sobre os lábios as presas irredutíveis.

_Vampiros existem, Sasuke, lembre-se disso._

"Meu nome é Sakura." ela revelou, as palavras ecoando por toda a silenciosidade. _Sakura, Sakura... Meu nome é Sakura._ O sopro daqueles dizeres beijaram-no o ouvido.

O tempo não esgotava-se enquanto a observava. O infinito ainda estava oco, mas agora havia um outro alguém ali para compartilhar, junto dele, a imensurável solitude.

_Uma jóia mais radiante que a lua abaixou sua máscara para mim. Sua história tão irreal não fês-se relevante. Aquela devassa sedutora de negro atriu-me para mais perto, onde poderia sentir a tenra fragância de sua fria pele de imortal, inspirando_ _o ar com sua fragrante luxúria._ _A vampira que roubaria-me um beijo lascivo._

Aproximando-se dele, sorrateira, sentou sobre o balcão. As mãos pálidas baixaram-se até alcançar os ombros vigorosos, os dedos apertando o tecido branco da camisa que ele vestia.

Sakura - ele lembrava-se perfeitamente do susurro -, inclinou-se, as mãos puxando-o para mais perto. "Tu és belo porque ainda respira." confidenciou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, a pequena mão deslizando por sobre a nuca, os fios negros de cabelo entre os dedos dela.

Faceando-se, olhos refletiram um ao outro enevoados de paixão. Ela baixou os lábios de encontro aos dele, acariciando-o morosamente, os caninos raspando-lhe a língua volta e meia.

Incapaz de reprimir a si mesmo, Sasuke encaminhou a mão até a face delicada e o polegar começou a mover-se num enlevo gentil. O beijo solícito que cumpliciaram, foi-se findando langorosamente. Uma mordiscada sobre o lábio avermelhado dele, antes de afastar-se completamente.

A Marotagem no rosto da moça fê-lo impulsionar-se a compartilhar um sorriso. Contudo, subtamente, as cores reapareceram e o jogo foi retomado quando a música não deixou-se inibir, voltando a explodir.

_Meu coração balançou com poesias ameaçadoras. Da graça apaixonei-me por ela, perfumada e traiçoeira isca. Perolada lua, que feitiço tu jogaste em mim? O quê, tão inesperadamente, ocorreu essa noite não pode ser elucidado e ao menos sei se foi real, pois quando todos voltaram a dançar entre os flashs da boate, ela desaparecera._

_-_

_-_

Sasuke inquietava-se sobre a cama, a janela aberta deixava a brisa fresca acalentá-lo enquanto revirava-se para lá e para cá, o lençol entre as pernas.

_Imediatamente empenhei-me para vê-la de novo, ativo devido a inércia da meia-noite. Buscava por anjos soturnos em meus sonhos._

_Por horas percorri o cercante jardim, em vão aquilo que nós deveríamos encontrar quando nuvens de tempestades quebram, exauridas. Procuro refugio em um cemitério em que ela pudesse estar me esperando, sonhos._

O suor já brotava em sua testa e têmporas assim que sentou-se sobre a cama, o quarto tomado de uma penumbra reconfortante.Erguendo a mão até a altura dos cabelos, ofegou aborrecido.

A mente fantasiosa arruinava-o parcialmente com lembraças de lábios atritando-se na calada da noite. Apaixonado por um único beijo inumano. Absurdamente patético, censurava-se.

Pôs-se de pé devido à repentina insônia, os pés descalços percorrendo o azulejo até alcançar a janela aberta do dormitório. O peito desvestido não arrepiou-se de imediato porque a quentura do ar não lhe permitia. Tudo estava delimitadamente ruidoso lá fora no subúrbio.

Sasuke crispou os lábios ao sentir um par de mãos gélidas escorregando sobre seu toráx, massageando-o delicadamente. Lábios úmidos beijaram-lhe as costas, arrepiando-o instantaneamente. O enleio inicial foi passando quando o ar perfumou-se com o cheiro dela, Sakura.

"Preciso de seu calor." escutou-a falar, susurrante.

_Olhos silvestres de jade que acompanharam no mais impuro, erótico, fantasias carregadas entre esta noite quente de outono. Ela me acalmou para longe do magnífico mascarado. E juntos nós agarramos na sangria ao luar. Seu beijo gelado ferveu meu pescoço._

_Libertei-me de meu sono - sepulcro -, a maldição do desassossegado e sua ardente carícia, vieram muito mais do que minha alma podia suportar._

Girando os calcanhares, as mãos agarraram o ombro feminino. Por segundos insondáveis, quis fitá-la e enxergar a paixão fulgurada no fundo de seus olhos eloqüentes_. _Sakura lhe parecia tão frágil e pequena, tão bela e provocante. Sua pele leitosa cheirava a flores, podia sentir claramente sua fragância. Era inteiramente perfeita.

A doçura implícita de sua beleza insinuante chamaram-no. E Suas mãos gananciosas baixaram-lhe as alças acetinadas do longo vestido negro, desnudando-a por completo assim que o pano parou aos seus pés. Imediatamente o braço forte circundou a cintura delgada, possessivo, espremendo-a contra seu torso.

Encaram-se com afinco, contemplando um ao outro. Sasuke sentia a nudez e a frieza daquela pele sensível.

A vampira abraçou-o, as unhas longas riscando-lhe às costas sem pudor algum. Ele mordeu os lábios, incapaz de camuflar a excitação perante um gesto tão prestimoso. Percebeu-a escorregar a língua sobre seu pescoço, esfregando, logo após, o rosto sobre sua bochecha.

Sasuke levou a mão até sua nuca, sentindo a suavidade da pele, puxando-a de modo que seus lábios cobriram os dela. E quando os lábios femininos entreabriram-se para lhe dar passagem, ele introduziu a língua dentro de sua boca, sentindo seu doce sabor.

Os beijos incessantes não permitiram-nosaber em que momento deitaram-se sobre a cama, extasiados.

_Em um estreito precipício acima do abismo carnal, dancei como um coroinha cego, bêbado pelo vinho vermelho. Seus lábios mortos nos meus, cheios com o perfume da noite._

Sasuke deslizou a mão sobre o corpo ladeado de donativos, nu, abaixo do seu. Faminto de vontades vulgares, apalpou-lhe a coxa, os dedos apertando-lhe a pele macia. Os lábios entreabertos dela evidenciavam sussurros inteligíveis enquanto era ousadamente acariciada.

Ele apoiou ambos os braços ao lado de seus ombros, fitando-a com profundidade. Enlouquecido de paixão, baixou o rosto até o pescoço branquíssimo, onde beijou e mordiscou, lembendo-o. Atormentando, Sasuke possuiu-lhe o íntimo com virilidade ao passo em que ela atrelou as pernas alvas em torno de sua cintura.

Ao sentir-se dentro dela, um gemido gutural escapou-lhe dos lábios, que baixaram-se até persuadir os lábios dela a correspondê-lo. O desejo compulsivo de adorá-la ajudou-o a bulir os quadris com força e lentidão, a mão enfeixada em torno de um dos seios.

Sakura fincou as unhas na carne rígida dos braços masculinos, os lábios sendo devorados num beijo feroz. O vigor das investidas aumentavam. Ambos levados por um desejo corrosivo, gemiam altamente.

_O desejo se aquece e mórbido propósito a procurar até o fim cortinas cobertas de teias para onde ela desmaiou, deusa do cemitério, da tempestade e da lua. Na impecável beleza fatal de seu rosto constrangido fui hipnotizado._

Entorpecido, puxou-a para um abraço, querendo senti-la completamente enquanto escutava os frêmitos violentos da voz feminina. Ofegantes e escorregadios, explodiam em um orgasmo descontrolado.

Em pleno deleite, Sasuke urrou ao sentir uma dentada sedenta sobre seu pescoço, sangue sobre os lábios da vampira e escorrendo às suas costas. "Faz-me delirar, Sasuke." ofegou ela contra sua pele, provocante.

Sasuke segurou-lhe os cabelos, a outra mão acariciando as costas nuas enquanto beijava-a lenta e profundamente, deitando-a novamente sobre os lençóis emaranhados.

_Naquela noite de amor, quente e sedutora. "Fugitiva, assombrada, tu és particular para o meu pecado." havia pensado ao vê-la adormecida entre meus braços, nua e bela. Ridiculamente apaixonado por seu corpo eu apertei-a contra mim, afagando-a._

_Segredos mortos que ela gostaria de impor. O cruel crepúsculo da manhã sobre minha pele. Não quis me venerar com sacrifício sanguinário? Necessidade do fogo atraiu abominações aqui._

Suas feições retrairam-se ao serem atingidas pelos raios de sol matutinos, a mão buscou um corpo ao lado, frustradas ao tocar apenas um travesseiro desocupado.

Sasuke sentou-se e inspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro dela em si, os dedos trilhando as marcas que foram deixadas por sobre a pele do seu pescoço. "Sakura." A vampira fora-se, mas sabia que ao escurecer retornaria para seus braços.

_"Amo seus gemidos, minha querida, quando chamam meu nome. Fique perto de mim, pois tu irás com o pecado." _

_Esperarei eternamente pelo início de cada noite enluarada._

_-_

_-_

**N/A:** Sei que é uma one-shot estranha, sei também que sou capaz de escrever um hentai mais erótico, como todos o fazem, mas optei por algo mais suave. Não me matem.

Kissus.


End file.
